Fuegos artificiales
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Universo alterno. Sakura ha estado enfadada todo el día, a pesar de que debería estar disfrutando de aquél parque de diversiones. Al final, las cosas no le salen tan mal, teniendo en cuenta que quien la consuela es su profesor. NejiSaku, Lemon, Oneshot.


**Fuegos artificiales  
Capítulo único**

El atardecer bañaba lentamente la ciudad con sus rayos dorados, que proyectaban largas sombras sobre el suelo; era una tarde calurosa y la gente agradecía la llegada de la noche, debido a que ésta dejaba tras de sí un aire fresco ideal para divertirse, justo como planeaba la mayoría hacer.

El parque de atracciones de Konoha no era como cualquier otro, este parque abría sus puertas de 7 pm en adelante y nadie sabía a ciencia cierto a qué hora cerraba, lo que atraía aún más el interés de los jóvenes. Por eso, cuando al decano Hiashi Hyuuga le pidieron ir los de última generación como un regalo especial, él no pudo negarse, no porque no quisiera, sino porque los chicos se habían puesto revoltosos y bajo el mando de un escandaloso rubio ojiazul habían hecho hasta lo indecible para conseguirlo, cosa que habían logrado, en parte porque Naruto quería impresionar a Sakura para que saliera con él.

Aquella tarde se respiraba un ambiente festivo en el instituto, los alumnos iban y venían por entre los autobuses que los llevarían, bromeando y contándose los últimos rumores que corrían por ahí, otros llorando por la inminente despedida y otros, como Naruto, ansiosos a más no poder. Ése sería su último día como generación y querían aprovecharlo al máximo, cada uno a su forma, claro. Por ejemplo, Ino, quien se había ganado la fama de la más cotilla, vagabundeaba por ahí dispuesta a contar el último escándalo a quien estuviese para escucharla, aunque en realidad, sólo le importaba que una persona se enterara.

Sin embargo, cuando logró alcanzar al rubio, éste ya estaba por subir a su autobús y unos minutos después un profesor le indicó que ella también debía hacer lo mismo, por lo que las palabras: "¿Adivina qué me han dicho de Sakura?" se perdieron en el aire.

Durante el trayecto hacia el parque, Naruto y Sakura compartieron asientos y todo parecía ir de acuerdo al plan del rubio, por lo que no podía estar más feliz. Aunque le molestaba el hecho de que el profesor le dirigiera una atenta y estricta mirada, no le hizo mucho caso a aquellos ojos fríos mientras reía con Sakura, quien se veía también muy feliz.

—Da miedo ¿no? -susurró Naruto en tono confidencial a la chica, señalando al profesor.

—Hum... -dudó Sakura, sin emitir ningún juicio y observando atentamente al hombre, que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos- Yo creo que no es tan malo -declaró simplemente- Es muy joven y sin embargo, es nuestro profesor.

—¡Oh, Sakura-chan, eres tan inteligente! -exclamó el rubio, atontado- La verdad es que Neji-san es digno de admirar, justo como dices -sonrió el rubio, tomando entre sus manos una de Sakura, a la que no incomodó el gesto.

—No, no creo -se sonrojó la chica, aunque su rostro mostraba mucho orgullo- ¿Y bien...?

Volvieron a sumirse en una conversación acerca de las clases y la carrera que iban a estudiar, hasta que llegaron al parque, ya cuando había oscurecido lo suficiente y las luces de neón de los juegos se encargaban tanto de maravillar como de iluminar.

Al instante cualquier plática se apagó y fue reemplazada por un gran barullo para salir de los autobuses, que eran al menos cinco, todos llenos de alumnos. Mientras iban bajando, los profesores les daban indicaciones de cómo acomodarse y demás, no así Neji, que esperó hasta que su último alumno estuvo fuera para hablar.

—Formen parejas -ordenó con su potente voz, todos obedecieron de inmediato- Mientras están bajo mi cargo, yo soy responsable de ustedes, así que procuren no hacer ninguna estupidez.

Todos asintieron, aunque hubo algunas protestas y alguno que otro comentario pidiendo que ya no se les tratara como niños. Naruto no tuvo que insistir mucho a Sakura para que fuera su pareja, en realidad, ella había estado muy cálida y amable con él, por lo que tenía muchas esperanzas de que aquella fuera su noche de suerte.

Neji los dejó elegir a dónde ir primero, en realidad, no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas, pero estaba allí por su obligación como profesor. Los chicos rápidamente se dirigieron a la montaña rusa del lugar, por mayoría de votos, extasiados por la gran altura de la misma y el espectáculo que ofrecía con todos sus focos de colores. Así pues, los alumnos más valientes se pusieron en fila para subir al juego, mientras que los demás esperaban abajo junto con él.

—¡Neji-sensei! -lo llamó Ino, desde la parte delantera de la fila- ¡Venga por acá, lo dejaremos entrar en la fila!

El hombre negó con la cabeza, pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por sus alumnos, que en medio minuto lo posicionaron delante de Ino y detrás de Naruto.

—¡Ya verás, Sakura-chan! -vociferaba Naruto, muerto de la emoción- ¡Esto será genial!

—La verdad es que me dan un poco de miedo las alturas -confesó la chica- Nunca me han gustado, desde que era niña.

—Je, je, je -rió el ojiazul, sonrojándose- Si tienes miedo, puedes abrazarme si quieres.

Sakura no hizo ningún comentario mientras avanzaban por la fila, aunque se encontraba muy nerviosa e Ino sabía por qué, así que se las arregló para sentarse con ella. Para desgracia de Naruto, Ino logró su cometido y le tocó sentarse con otras personas, mientras que Sakura quedó detrás, con Neji e Ino, que tenía muchas ganas de fastidiar.

Mientras los aseguraban, Ino observó detenidamente a su compañera de clases, que parecía a punto de un ataque cardiaco, sin embargo, no le sorprendió, pues ella estaría igual si se supiera a punto de ser descubierta, porque... ¿miedo a las alturas? Sí, cómo no. Ya le daría ella algo de "miedo".

En tanto, Neji se encontraba calmado, aunque le molestaba sobremanera la actitud de Sakura, no dejaba de observarla por el rabillo del ojo, como ordenándole calmarse.

Naruto se dio la vuelta en cuanto el juego empezó la marcha, vociferando excitado, hasta que llegaron a la primera caída. Los dedos como tenazas de Ino se cerraron en torno al brazo de Neji, mientras que le dirigía una mirada a Sakura, quien se aferraba al pequeño e insignificante tubo que los separaba de una muerte segura.

—¡No tengas miedo, Sakura-chan! -exclamó el rubio, extendiendo la mano hacia atrás, mientras empezaba a caer el carrito, por la fuerza de gravedad.

Sakura aferró la mano de Naruto mientras caían, pero eso no le impidió gritar, pues la sensación de vértigo se le extendía por el cuerpo como si fuera llevada por su sangre. Y no la abandonó hasta que bajaron del juego, aunque se encontraba muy enojada y nadie sabie por qué.

—¿Qué pasa, frentuda? -se mofó Ino en cuanto se alejaron del juego en busca de otro- ¿No te abrazaste a quien querías?

Sakura, quien todavía estaba enojada, hizo oídos sordos a las provocaciones de la muchacha y trató de disfrutar al máximo la noche. Después de todo ¿a quién no se le olvidaría el enojo con la gran varidad de juegos que había en el lugar? Tras bajar de la montaña rusa, dieron un paseo por el túnel del amor, sin máximos incidentes -a menos que se cuente como uno que Naruto cayera al agua-, se dirigieron al dragón chino, jugaron en los carros chocones, fueron a las tazas locas, repitieron la montaña rusa y ya para ese tiempo se les había ido la mayoría de la noche.

No obstante, no les importó en lo más mínimo, pues cada uno se encontraba metido en sus cosas, todos expectantes del gran evento de los fuegos artificiales que se haría a la media noche. "El gran splash" les quitó otra media hora, pues era un juego que los llevaba de paseo por entre un río y había varias cascadas que los empapaban al pasar y de las cuales nadie se salvó.

Las mujeres temblaban y los chicos alardeaban de quién se había mojado más, mientras avanzaban hacia el centro del parque, para presenciar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y después marcharse. Quizás eso era lo que había molestado a Sakura, o quizás era que Ino no dejara de burlarse de su cabello empapado, pero no había podido soportarlo más, se dio la vuelta y la chamarra húmeda de Naruto se cayó al suelo al voltearse para enfrentarla.

—¿Qué demonios te he hecho, Ino? -gritó, empujándola medio metro hacia atrás.

—¿Qué has hecho? -ironizó Yamanaka, empujándola también- Creo que eso es obvio ¿no? Vamos, señorita rectitud, ¡no me digas que no lo sabes!

Ella se sonrojó, pero su mirada estaba llena de cólera, se hubiera lanzado sobre Ino en ese mismo instante si Naruto no hubiera intervenido, abrazándola por la espalda.

—¡Suficiente! -exclamó Neji, con la misma voz enfadada de ellas- Tú, ven aquí, debo tener unas palabras contigo -dijo, señalando a Sakura, que temblaba de furia- En cuanto a los demás, avancen hasta el centro del parque, los alcanzaremos en breve.

De un tirón, la chica se soltó de Naruto y con una media sonrisa fingida le aseguró que lo alcanzaría pronto y que estaría bien, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a Neji rumbo a dirección desconocida, Ino había cumplido su objetivo. Mientras caminaba, trataba de serenarse y a la vez, se preguntaba a dónde irían, hasta que por fin se detuvieron detrás de un gran castillo falso y aparentemente solitario: la casa de la risa.

—¿Es que estás loca o qué? -le espetó el hombre, abandonando cualquier tipo de careta- No puedes ir por ahí haciendo este tipo de escenas.

La ira de Sakura se incrementó.

—¡Por si no lo sabías, Ino estaba a punto de revelar que tú y yo...! -la mujer se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada. No podía entender cómo o por qué se había enamorado de alguien como Neji Hyuuga, lo único que sabía era que no iba a permitir que nadie los separara.

—Y por eso es vital que no reacciones así -explicó él, otra vez sereno y con aquella voz tan profunda que la hipnotizaba- Aunque tampoco sobreactues -añadió, al abrazarla, refiriéndose claramente a Naruto.

—¿Celoso? -sonrió, pasándole los braos por el cuello- No tienes por qué estarlo, Naruto es como mi mejor amigo y hermano.

Neji arqueó una ceja, pero no agregó nada más, en su lugar, recorrió con las yemas de los dedos el rostro de la joven, quitándole la mueca que hacia y destensando sus cejas, hasta que quedó el rostro que tanto adoraba. Él tampoco entendía por qué se había enamorado de una de sus alumnas, rompiendo todos los códigos éticos, simplemente le había sido inevitable y no se arrepentía, porque después de todo, Sakura no era igual a las demás chicas de su edad, tenía su lado infantil, claro, pero a la vez también era madura e inteligente y eso le encantaba.

Mientras Neji pensaba en aquello, la esmeralda, quién se había perdido en la profundidad de los ojos de su amado, se paró de puntillas para poder tocar sus labios, que ansiaba desde hacia horas. Y aunque Neji se resistió al principio, porque alguien podría verlos y eso le supondría perder su carrera, después se rindió a la chica de 17 años que tenía enfrente.

Por suerte, para esos momentos, la mayoría de la gente, sino es que toda, se encontraba en el centro del parque para los fuegos artificiales, y nadie podía molestarlos, pues eso incluía a los empleados del parque. Amparados por la creciente oscuridad de la noche y sólo iluminados por algunas solitarias y lejanas farolas, Neji y Sakura seguían besándose, ajenos a todo a su alrededor, pues en ese momento se encontraban sumidos en su propio y perfecto mundo.

—De todas maneras -susurró Neji, inclinándose hasta casi tocar su lóbulo izquierdo- No creo que Naruto pueda hacer esto -y sin ninguna advertencia más, comenzó a besar y succionar el cuello de la chica que lanzó un suspiro apenas audible.

El castaño sonrió arrogante, pero Sakura no lo notó, no sabía que le subía el ego volverla loca poco a poco, cosa que ciertamente estaba logrando, aunque no planeaba llegar muy lejos, al menos en aquél lugar. Ella había estado aferrada a la espalda de su "secreto", pero se soltó un poco cuando él liberó su cuello y parecía que deseaba alcanzar a los demás, cosa que la molestó, pues no podía entender cómo se había olvidado tan fácil de ella.

Lo obligó a mirarla y el hombre se sorprendió de la determinación que sus ojos verdes mostraban, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes, y que no flaquearon a pesar de que un viento frío barrió el desolado lugar en el que estaban.

—Por favor -le pidió ella- No quiero ir allá, donde está Ino, no la soporto.

—¿Prefieres quedarte aquí a congelarte? -se burló el Hyuuga, aunque su preocupación era cierta- Regresemos, Sakura. Ya tendremos tiempo después.

—¿Tiempo para qué, exactamente? -replicó ella, con un gesto pícaro en los labios- ¿Tiempo para qué, profesor Hyuuga? -volvió a decir, de manera más coqueta y sonriendo abiertamente.

A Neji casi se le congela la sangre, después de todo, aún siendo frío y sarcástico, también era un hombre y una insinuación así de la chica que más amaba en el mundo, no era algo que podía dejarlo indiferente. Aún así, no dijo nada, porque sabía que si hablaba se delataría y se conformó con que Sakura pusiera cara de enojada al no ver sus caprichos cumplidos, o al menos eso pensaba...

—Bien, ya vámonos -aceptó ella, tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a avanzar hacia donde estaban todos- Pero que sepas que pienso contarle a todos que te pasaste conmigo, sabes a lo que me refiero -agregó, con voz calmada y serena.

—No seas infantil -se quejó Neji, sorprendido por la actitud que ésta había adoptado- Te dije que luego tendríamos tiempo.

—¡Ah, para mí el tiempo es "luego", pero si Ino te abraza en la montaña rusa, el tiempo es "ahora"! -explotó, aferrándose al brazo que Ino había tomado anteriormente, con una mueca bastante desagradable en el rostro.

—Así que todo esto es por eso ¿no? -el enojo de Neji había desaparecido y se mostraba hasta cierto punto divertido con el asunto- Y se supone que el celoso soy yo.

—No te burles de mí -pidió la chica y el Hyuuga se sorprendió al ver que de pronto estaba llorando- Yo no pedí que me gustaras tanto, no pedí enamorarme de tí y sobretodo ¡no pedí desear que fueras tú el primero en mi vida!

Aquella revelación fue demasiado para Neji. Fue como si su cerebro apagara su lado racional y dejara completamente libre sus instintos "reprimidos". Alcanzó a Sakura a mitad de su camino hacia quién-sabe-donde y aprisionándola entre sus brazos, la besó como si en eso se le fuera la vida. La chica se encontraba enojada y todo, pero aún así no pudo resistirse, era la primera vez que él la besaba de manera tan intensa y pronto todo enojo quedó olvidado, para ser reemplazado por un inmenso deseo de unirse con él.

Trastabillaron un poco en su búsqueda de un lugar un poco más íntimo, pero cuando por fin lo encontraron, escondidos detrás de un puesto lleno de peluches, nada más les importó. La blusa empapada de la chica era algo demasiado provocativo, dejando ver el sostén que usaba y de los cuales Neji se deshizo rápidamente, en su camino por el cuello de la chica, quien se encontraba recargada contra la pared del pequeño puesto, que amenazaba con caerse de un momento a otro.

Neji recorrió suavemente los contornos de su cuello con los labios, besando y succionando los lugares que sabía que a ella la estimulaban, como por ejemplo, aquél lunar debajo de su oído derecho y el nacimiento del pecho de la mujer, que cada vez se aferraba más a él, tratando de no dejar ir ninguna de las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

Como ya su blusa y sostén se encontraban en el suelo, no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que Neji bajó a sus pechos, que además de recorrer con los labios también tocó con las manos, obteniendo un prolongado suspiro de parte de la esmeralda, cuando aprisionó uno de los botones rosados que los coronaban entre los labios. Y aunque seguía pensando que aquél no era precisamente el lugar o el momento para algo como aquello, ahora en lo único que estaba concentrado era en hacer feliz a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Tras un rato de estar jugando con sus pechos, le robó un beso fugaz mientras el pantalón de mezclilla de la chica caía al suelo, no sin antes haber dado cierta batalla. Sin embargo, Sakura no quería que aquello terminara tan rápido sin haber hecho algo por él, por lo que lo detuvo, para volver a enfrascarse en un largo beso y ordenar a sus manos a que recorrían los contornos del abdomen del hombre mientras le sacaba la camisa que usaba.

Un rayo de color carmín cruzó el cielo y explotó en el mismo, formando una flor perfecta, rojiza como el ocaso: el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales había empezado y en el mejor momento.

Neji la sostenía fuertemente por la cintura mientras se besaban, fuertemente pegados el uno al otro, con las terminaciones nerviosas a punto de estallar. Pero no se imaginó lo que venía a continuación, pues Sakura también lo despojó de sus pantalones e inmediatamente, de la última prenda que usaba, para después devolverle el favor, introduciendo el miembro del hombre en su boca y degustándolo suavemente, mientras que él se volvía loco. La mujer siguió con aquello durante largo tiempo, doblegando cada vez más el orgullo del Hyuuga, que tenía la respiración entrecortada y estaba bañado en un mar de sudor. Pero él no quería que terminara así, él deseaba poseerla y por eso la interrumpió bruscamente antes de sentir un orgasmo.

La apartó de sí y selló las protestas de sus labios con otro beso, al tiempo que la encerraba entre él y la pared, dispuesto a terminar con todo aquello. Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que él pretendía y le facilitó las cosas al dejarse hacer, pero Neji tenía algunos cuantos planes malvados que ejecutar, a pesar de que la chica estaba ansiosa por sentirlo dentro de sí misma.

Con la yema de los dedos, Neji trazó un camino desde el vientre de ella hasta su parte más íntima, y cuando llegó a ésta, se dedicó a acariciarla suavemente y recorriendo todo su perímetro, fue entonces cuando Sakura no pudo evitar empezar a gritar como una loca poseída.

—Nunca me ha gustado rogar -admitió, con la voz temblándole- Pero esta vez...

El hombre le puso los dedos de su mano libre sobre los labios y con una sonrisa de inmensa satisfacción dirigió su miembro a la entrada de la mujer, para después penetrarla con cierta fuerza, arrebatándole su virginidad y unos cuantos gritos de dolor.  
Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Sakura se acostumbró a aquella invasión a su cuerpo y cuando Neji volvió a embestir, el dolor que sentía poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un calorcillo que le invadía todo el cuerpo y el cual era muy placentero.

Ese calor se le extendía por el cuerpo a ambos, sus corazones empezaron a latir cada vez más rápido, al ritmo de un fuego invisible, que extendía sus ramificaciones por todo su sistema nervioso y todo se volvió aún más salvaje y desenfrenado que antes. Sakura pasó una de sus piernas por detrás del cuerpo de Neji para facilitar la penetración y se aferró con ambas manos al largo cabello castaño del chico, que se movía al compás de sus cuerpos.

Quizás aquella posición no era del todo ortodoxa para ser su primera vez juntos, pero les estaba trayendo muchos beneficios. Justo cuando Sakura estaba a punto de terminar, miró a Neji directamente a los ojos y le sonrió desde lo más profundo de su alma, sin necesidad de decirle "te amo" o "gracias", pues él ya sabía que todo estaba bien.

Otro rayo carmín cruzó el cielo y esta vez se convirtió en cientos de destellos, que lentamente desaparecieron, dejando tras de sí su vívida imágen, grabada en la retina de ambos.

Una descarga eléctrica cruzó el cuerpo de Sakura que se arqueó y se pegó más a Neji, mientras dejaba que la sensación le corriera como pólvora por la columna vertebral para explotar de una vez por todas en largos e intensos suspiros. Sudando y algo cansado pasados unos minutos, Neji también sintió aquella descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y dejó su semilla dentro de la mujer, antes de que se terminara la sensación, también él sonreía, mientras apartaba los mechones de cabello que se le habían quedado pegados a su novia en la cara, por el sudor.

Los fuegos artificiales seguían surcando el cielo uno tras otro, formando diferentes formas, había flores, estrellas, incluso hasta mariposas de todos los colores adornando el cielo nocturo, que les proporcionaban la luz suficiente como para poder observarse embelesados o vestirse en un silencio un tanto bochornoso y a la vez, cálido.

—Bueno, será mejor que regresemos, profesor -sugirió Sakura, radiante y con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios- No podemos quedarnos en este parque toda la noche ¿o sí?

Neji le tomó la mano y ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso, hablando con total naturalidad hasta que llegaron a donde los demás, que ni siquiera habían notado su ausencia, pero que sí notaron que tenían las manos entrelazadas y no hicieron ningún comentario, gracias a que Ino, en un arranque de furia les había contado a todos su pequeño secretito.

—¿Qué pasa, frentuda? -la provocó Ino- ¿Por qué traes de la mano al _Profesor_? -recalcó la última palabra con una sonrisa irónica.

—¡Ah, pero si eso ya lo sabes! -sonrió- No te lo pienso decir -le guiñó el ojo.

La rubia se quedó perpleja ante tal reacción, ¿qué demonios le había dicho Neji a Sakura para que se quedara tan calmada como una gatita?

—¡Mejor deberías conseguirte una vida, Ino! -aconsejó Sakura y tras darse la vuelta, emprendió el camino de regreso al autobús junto con Neji, quizás podrían pasar un tiempo de calidad los dos juntos atrás, nadie sabe ¿no?

La rubia estaba hecha una furia y planeaba hacerle una nueva escena a la pareja, cuando Sakura se dio la vuelta, ya en la entrada del autobús y dijo muy claramente.

—¡O mejor, consíguete un novio a ver si se te quita lo amargada! -y tras ese acertado comentario, desapareció tras la puerta.

Naruto sólo sonrió, quizás Sakura no iba a ser nunca para él ¡pero vaya que había cambiado!

FIN.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola :3! Bueno, este fue un fanfic "forzado", no planeaba hacerlo, pero es para un concurso llamado "Un buen lugar para hacer el amor", en un foro. Por azar me tocó en un parque de diversiones y traté de sacarlo de la mejor manera, pero sólo ustedes podrán juzgar que tan malo o bueno es u.u!

En lo personal, no me convence demasiado, no sé, siento que le falta algo, pero aún así ya lo envíe, así que deséenme suerte.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo? Ojalá me dejen un review con sus impresiones.

Saludos y gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
